Hey, Jude
by Remember Ember
Summary: Cas is dying and Dean is the only one there to help comfort the ex-angel. I am sorry in advance. Heavy on the destiel side. Rating because I'm a paranoid bastard.


Cas felt the blade cut him. He felt the tear of the fabric as he fell to the ground. He felt the pain of death and the fear of the unknown as his head slipped to the ground.

Cas whimpers. He can barely hear anything, but he thinks he hears Dean say his name.

 _It hurts so much... why does it hurt so much?_

He doesn't understand. Why? Why is everything that's happening so painful? Why can't he stop it? Why can't he heal himself?

 _Your human, remember?_

A small voice in the back of his head reminds him. It hurts because your human. He starts to shake. He's used to being in control of this. He can't control the healing. There is none. He can feel the blood running from his wound, he can feel it staining his coat in a sticky mess.

He can't stop it. _Oh God. Father why have you forsaken me? Why have you left me to die like this?!_

He screams in his head. He knows his father can't hear him. Or, if he can, he won't answer.

He's shaking and sweating and he's scared. He doesn't want to die. He keeps fighting. He tries to stay awake.

He can feel someone get closer to him, he feels his head being lifted up into someone's lap. A familiar smell overcomes him. A smell he knows well, a smell he acknowledges as home.

 _Dean._

 _Dean is here. He can help stop the pain. He can help. Dean will help._

He can feel Dean's familiar calloused hand wiping his sweaty hair out of his face. He can hear a soft melody to.

The melody turns slowly into soft, but gravelly, singing. Dean's singing to him.

 _"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song, and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."_

As he hears Dean's soothing voice, Cas starts to calm down. He looks up to Dean's face, and sees tears. So rare to see on the righteous man.

He wanted to comfort Dean, he didn't like how the tears clouded the man's forest green eyes.

He slowly lifted his hand up and grabbed onto Dean's, feeling the calloused hand in his for the first time. He saw Dean's eyes stare into his.

"I love you" Cas whispers slowly. He can see Dean's eyes. Their beauty and love and compassion. He can see the righteousness of this man. And he is no longer afraid of what is to come. He slowly closes his eyes...

* * *

Dean looks over to Cas, only to find the man falling to the ground, a deep gash spilling blood from his chest.

"CAS!" he screams. He fights harder, finishing off the last couple of demons there and he falls at his friends side.

 _Please be okay, please be okay..._

Cas is still breathing, he's shaking and sweating and tears are swimming in his ocean blue eyes.

Dean pulls Cas' head into his lap and he strokes the man's sweaty black bangs from his forehead.

He begins to hum a tune, softly. He continues to run his hand through Castiel's hair and his humming turns into singing. He realized it's the same song his mother sang to him when he had nightmares or couldn't sleep when he was a little boy.

"Hey Jude, don't make it bad. Take a sad song and make it better. Remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better."

Dean can feel tears entering his eyes as his eyes scan Cas' body. There is no saving him. He can't save him. He won't be able to save Cas... _why? Why can't I save him? Why can't I save everyone? Why does it have to be Cas?_

He screams in his mind. He then feels the man on his lap shift ever so slightly and he feels a shaking, sweaty hand grab onto his.

His eyes shoot to Cas' and he stares onto Cas' deep blue eyes, getting lost in the colour.

"I love you" he hears Cas whisper. _What? But... no, he can't share my feelings... can he? Wait, his eyes are closing. Cas? Cas?!_

He screams Cas' name.

"No, nonononono... Cas?! Cas come back to me buddy! I love you, I love you too... you can't leave me now! Cas?" he continues to yell at his friends limp body.

He clutches on to the black haired man's body like it's the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth, like it's the only thing keeping him sane, like its his lifeline, rocking back and forth. Begging him to come back. Telling him he loves him. Pleading for the blue eyed man not to leave him.

"Please don't leave me here alone Cas... I love you, please don't go" he manages to get out before he breaks down. Sobbing, his tears staining his angel's dead, cold face forever.

* * *

Hahaha... sorry not sorry.

I know, I'm a horrible, horrible person/demon thing! Please don't come after me with your angel blades or demon knifes! I can't help it!

Review please.


End file.
